Abstract Administrative Core (Core A) The role of Core A is to implement the goals (Specific Aims) identified in the Overall Section by achieving the following Specific Aims: 1) Improve the Administrative Core developed in Phase I by addition of new scientific personnel who were successful in Phase I. 2) Monitor investigator milestones and share this information with the investigators and the leadership team. 3) Coordinate mentoring activities and interactions with internal and external mentors and the External Advisory Committee. This includes immediate planning for an R01 application for each Investigator. 4) Establish and maintain communication between Phase I and Phase II investigators to enhance collaborations that already exist and promote development of independent research groups. 5) Manage sustainable Technical Cores to support continued growth of the biomedical research enterprise at MSU, and report to the P.I. and leadership team on the usage and effectiveness of the Cores. 6) Manage fiscal aspects of the COBRE in partnership with the Office of Sponsored Projects (OSP) and fiscal officers in the colleges and departments involved in the COBRE and maintain the COBRE web site and coordinate outreach activities. Specific plans are presented to allow each of these aims to be achieved. In addition, investigator services and outreach activities will be centered in Core A. Investigator services include individual assistance in preparing grant applications by our most successful Phase 1 investigator. Also, the services of a scientific illustrator will be available for preparing effective, textbook quality illustrations for manuscripts and grant applications. The same individual is also an expert web designer, and will be in charge of our COBRE Web Site, which will be a major component of our outreach efforts. Another investigator service will be monthly financial projections for each project. During Year 4 of Phase I, the COBRE ended the grant year with only 1.69% of the original funds remaining. This was possible only because investigators received regular feedback and reminders regarding their rate of spending during the course of the grant year. This will continue in Phase II. Mentoring is a key role for the Administrative Core, and the COBRE Business manager will monitor milestones and attendance at regular COBRE meetings (a monthly seminar, a monthly work-in- progress meeting, monthly contact with external and internal mentors and yearly participation in a COBRE Symposium attended by the External Advisory Committee and all mentors). A milestone that is stated in the Phase II Funding Opportunity Announcement is submitting a major Research Project Grant (RPG) by the end of the second year of funding. This will be monitored carefully, and the P.I., mentors, and the leadership team of the COBRE will begin working with each investigator as soon as the grant is funded to develop a competitive R01 application with ample preliminary data. Mechanisms to address failure to meet milestones are included, but in the P.I.?s role as department head, he has found that setting high expectations and maintaining a positive attitude can effectively persuade investigators to raise their own expectations and performance.